Alpha Omega/Documents and Letters
There are several documents and letters around the map Alpha Omega. Document #1 "Director, I've collated data requested for Rushmore's "Information Directory". I've run a few tests, and everything seems to be in order. Simply enter in the appropriate code, and Rushmore will provide information on the desired topic. Open Projects Project MKALPHA: 0-0-0-1 A.D.A.M. Initiative: 0-0-0-2 Project Toy Soldier: 0-0-0-3 Facility Broken Arrow: 1-0-0-1 Prisoner Holding: 1-0-0-2 Transfusion Facility: 1-0-0-3 APD Interrogation: 1-0-0-4 Solitary: 1-0-0-5 ''--Weiss" November 8th, 1963 Memorandum "''November 8th, 1963 MEMORANUM TO DIRECTOR CORNELIUS PERNELL SUBJECT: THE PENTAGON INCIDENT AND BROKEN ARROW The Pentagon Incident has left many shaken; none more so that the President, our Secretary of Defense, the Former Vice President, and our honered Guest. The planned partnership between the United States and Cuba has been put on hold for the time being. This is the second outbreak in the Pentagon in as many days - third including the incident last month. It is clear to us now that this attack can only have but one perpetrator: the entity known as Samantha. She has made her intentions clear - should we target her; our actions will be met with retaliation at the highest level. Any Broken Arrow Projects focused on a targeted assault of Samantha are to be shelved - indefinitely. While we on not bow down to evil, we must acknowledge that we are out of our element here. Anything we can do to not antagonize her further is of the highest priority. The Russian Agent who infiltrated the Pentagon has been identified as Yuri Zavoyski, an associate of Dr. Gersh in The Ascension Group. His role in the Incident, and how he came to enter one of the most secure facilities on the planet, is unknown. However, considering we do not yet understand the full magnitude of Samantha's powers, it's not a stretch to say she found a way to transport him - as riduculous an assumption as that may be. For the time being, he's being kept in our custody. A bit of good news: apparently, we were not alone in the Samantha Assualt. While the President was under siege, another Incident occured at one of the Ascension Group's Missile Launch Sites. We've learned that while the dead are still being accounted for, Dr. Gersh is among the missing. While Dr. Gersh may not have been the Head of the Organization, he certaintly was the Brain — and his absence has caused The Ascension Group to be consumed by in-fighting, as different parties vie for control. As of this moment, the group's future is uncertain. COLONEL SAWYER" MemoNovember1963 AlphaOmega Zombies BO4.png December 24th, 1963 Memorandum "24th December 1963 MEMORANDUM FOR BROKEN ARROW DIRECTOR CORNELIUS PERNELL SUBJECT: PROJECT MKALPHA APPROVAL 1. After extensive deliberations between the and the Central Intelligence Agency, we have voted to approve PROJECT MKALPHA. We agree this Joint Initiative will benefit all parties involved. The Program's potential is of the highest interest to both parties. 2. While independently operated, PROJECT MKALPHA is to be, for all intents and purposes, an extension of . Broken Arrow is to share all findings with the at the Central Intelligence Agency and the . 3. Considering the volume of Element 115 required, we are in agreement Nuclear Test Site near Groom Lake is the ideal location for MKALPHA operations. The site will continue to masquerade as a Nuclear Test Site so as to deter any citizen, soldier, or other unauthorized personnel from approaching. That said, the facility will continue to operate under the strict rules and regulations required such sites — any unauthorized personnel who illegally trespass is to be dealt with appropriately. 4. Additional funding is to be provided to ensure the construction of the American Pyramid Device is completed on schedule. Once the device is operational, the Central Intelligence Agency will provide candidates for PHASE 1 TESTING. An ongoing supply of candidates will be approved based on the success rate of the American Pyramid Device as a method of interrogation. 5. As always, this Program is to operate under the utmost confidentiality and discretion. The candidates involved in this program are of a sensitive nature, ranging from Captured Foreign Assets, POW's, and documented citizens. Those involved — and their identities — are not to be disclosed at any time. All Broken Arrow Operatives employed at the site must be vetted and approved by the Department of Defense and the Central Intelligence Agency. Congratulations, Director. God Bless America, and Merry Christmas. Director Central Intelligence Agency" MemoDecember1963 AlphaOmega Zombies BO4.png May 11th, 1964 Letter "11th May 1964 Director, I've acquired REDACTED from REDACTED and REDACTED and they should be in route to Camp Edward. My apologies for taking longer than anticipated - the REDACTED had been taken from REDACTED, which lead me on a wild goose chase across the countryside. This will be reflected in the Invoice attached for my compensation. I'm sure you'll understand. I don't know what you're planning on doing, Cornelius, but I feel I'm better off not knowing. This trip brought up a lot of memories. If they were around, I'm sure Tank, Banana, and Smokey would be proud to know we completed our mission. Shame it was twenty years too late, but a least we brought him home. All that said - we're square now, you hear? I risked my neck getting this done under the radar - the boys upstairs are starting to ask questions. It's not like it used to be at The Company, we're a far cry from our Wild West Days. No more favors, Cornelius. See you in the next life. Oo-rah. Officer Paxton "Gunner" Ridge" Letter1964 AlphaOmega Zombies BO4.png January 25th, 1965 Memorandum "25th January 1965 MEMORANDUM FOR BROKEN ARROW DIRECTOR CORNELIUS PERNELL SUBJECT: PROJECT MKALPHA REVIEW AND HIGH-RISK CANDIDATE DELIVERY First off, Congratulations are in order. I'm sure you've inferred as much from our Official Review, but the last year has been exemplary for Project MKALPHA and Broken Arrow. Our enthusiasm for your organization's work is not to be understated. Now that Project MKALPHA is entereing PHASE II, we will begin to expand the scope of "High-Risk" Candidates for testing over the coming months. For CANDIDATE I of PHASE II, I've arranged something special. We'd like you to work with IDENT K-642, also know as REDACTED .You might recall his impossible infiltration of REDACTED on the 6th of November, 1963. I've convinced my superiors that he would be an ideal candidate for Project MKALPHA. Our attempts at Interrogation have been all but non-starters. With Project MKALPHA, we can access his mind in ways traditional interrogation never could. If we want to find out what happened that November night, this is how we do it. Further, IDENT K-642 may provide critical insight into the Entity know as Samantha - and what future attacks she might be planning. This is of great interest to the Department of Defense and the Central Intelligence Agency. I'm sure The President, God Rest His Soul, would have wanted these answers. I'll have further details in the coming days, but you can expect the subject's delivery sometime next month. BRIGADIER GENERAL SAWYER" February 8th, 1965 Document "INTERNAL USE - BROKEN ARROW EYES ONLY 8th February 1965 TO: Chief of Security SUBJECT: Prisoner Transfer We are scheduled to receive IDENT K-642, also known as REDACTED on the Thursday, the 13th of February. K-642 has been held in custody at REDACTED since the REDACTED on the 6th of November 1963. K-642 is to be CANDIDATE I for PHASE II of MKALPHA. We've been granted a thirty day hold on K-642. Below is a preliminary outline for K-642's first week at Camp Edward. 1. K-642 will arrive at 0000 on the 13th of February and will be delivered to you at 0030, where they will remain under your supervision until 0130 on Friday, the 14th. During this time K-642 should be fed meals at the appropriate intervals, but they are not to be spoken to, and they are not to be exposed to sunlight. 2. At 0130 K-642 is to be transferred to the Transfusion Facility for their dosage. As always, subject is to be blindfolded for all transfers between buildings. Transfusion is expected to take no longer than 120 minutes — K-642 already suffers from moderate Element 115 Exposure, so the dosage minimum is expected to be more than sufficient. 3. At 0330 K-642 is to be delivered to Interrogation. Director Pernell will be the APD Operator. Interrogation should last approximately from 30 minutes, followed by a medical evalutation by Dr. Hale. 4. At 0500 or completion of medical evaluation, K-642 is to be delivered to Solitary where they will remain for the duration of the weekend. 5. On Monday, the 17th of February at 0130 K-642 is to return to Holding, where Dr. Hale will perform a follow up Medical Examination. Again, it is imperative we simulate continuous darkness during the full duration of K-642's stay. 6. On Tuesday, the 18th of February at 0130 - provided we have medical clearance from Dr. Hale - we will proceed with the second interrogation. Please reach out if you or anyone in your department has any questions. My Door's always open. McCain" DocumentFebruary1965 AlphaOmega Zombies BO4.png July 11th, 1965 Document "INTERNAL USE - BROKEN ARROW EYES ONLY 11th July 1965 TO: General Staff SUBJECT: Rushmore Now Operational As some of you may have already heard, at 0800 this morning Rushmore became operational. This learning computation machine is a first of its kind. The creation of this artificial life represents the very core of what Broken Arrow stands for. I could not be prouder of everyone who has contributed to what will doubtless prove to be a monumental moment in history. In the coming months, Rushmore will gradually take on additional responsibilities intended to ensure the facility's various operations stay on track. If anyone has any questions or concerns, please see me personally. As with any Pilot Program, there will be hiccups, bumps in the road, and growing pains. If the Trial Phase for Rushmore proves successful, we will move to PHASE I: rolling out similar computation machines for our Headquarters in Washington, and then expanding to include our sister facilities. This is the dawn of a new era - and Broken Arrow will lead the charge. When you have time, I highly recommend you stop by Operations and introduce yourself. Not only will you learn that Rushmore is friendly - but you will see firsthand how eager he is to ensure we open new worlds. Cornelius Pernell Operations Director Broken Arrow - Camp Edward" DocumentJuly1965 AlphaOmega Zombies BO4.png August 17th, 1965 Memorandum "17 August 1965 MEMORANDUM FOR FILE 1. Broken Arrow's A.D.A.M. Initiative has exceeded expectations as a "Home Services" Personal Robot. Between the work done at Camp Edward and at the Hanford Site, the Government has expressed interest in expanding the scope of the Program. 2. The Department of Defense has requested preliminary exloration of PROJECT TOY SOLDIER - repurposing an A.D.A.M. as a fully-functional military automoton. Considering the current and significant scope of A.D.A.M.'s abilities, the upgrades required for this modification shouldn't prove to be too time-consuming. 3. For PROJECT TOY SOLDIER's Exploration Phase, I've assigned a team to conduct modifications to an existing A.D.A.M. Once this process has been reviewed and approved by Director Pernell and Brigadier General Sawyer, we will move on to Phase I. 4. To access the PROJECT TOY SOLDIER Prototype (Codename: "Sergeant A.D.A.M.") please sumbit the code 7626 to Rushmore. User will required to provide additional authorization codes to gain access. MCCAIN" MemoAugust1965 AlphaOmega Zombies BO4.png September 8th, 1966 Letter "September 8, 1966 I had two dreams last night. The first was of my mother. In the dream I am a child, 8 maybe 9 years old. She holds my hand as we walk down the street - but I break free and run off ahead of her. Behind me, I hear her screaming. She begs for me to stop, to turn around before it's too late. When I finally do, it is indeed too late. Two angels float above her on either side. They are dressed in robes, bearing huge carnivorous teeth. They have no eyes - at least none that I can see. I try to run back to her - but with every step closer I take, she floats higher. I try to call out to her, but I have no teeth. I try to reach out to her, but my arm is too heavy to lift. But as long as I tried to save her, I felt guaranteed that the angels would take her. But if I let her go... The second dream I had was here at Camp Edward. I was inside the APD, in the middle of an Interrogation. There was a system malfunction, and the electricty of the elemental shard ricocheted around me inside the pyramid. The electricity shot into the base of my spine, before spreading throughout my body. It shot through my arms and out of my hands, through my legs and out of my feet, up my spine and out of my mouth. Then I hear the voices, but they are not in my dream - they are the ones always present, always lingering in my mind. The voices that have clung to me since I first was introduced to the aether. They had dug a hole deep into my dream and propagated... observers of the nightmare which unfolded within my mind. They whispered words that soothed my soul. I was safe. I was secure. If I wished to reach Agartha, this was what I must do. This was the path to achieve Ascension. I know I am not the first of my kind. Others have come before me, many driven mad by the same urge. I know it to be Richtofen's Grandest of Schemes, one that would drive him - and the others -- insane. They all failed, but I will be different. They believed their human form would cross the bridge to the higher plane. They believed their mortal bodies were worthy of entering Agartha. They were wrong. Pernell" Letter1966 AlphaOmega Zombies BO4.png Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies